Talk:Sunspear rank
What is a good area to do this 'sunspear point farming'. It says someplace where monks ressurect, Any suggestions?--Coloneh RIP 21:50, 15 November 2006 (CST) Sunspear Titles :Note: The content of this talk section has been moved here from Talk:Title -- 05:23, 16 November 2006 (CST) Okay, what is this note doing here, and what does it pertain to? It's just at the end of the table. Note: You must be at least a Sunspear Lieutenant to wear the title. Nalee Everborn 15:08, 25 September 2006 (CDT) :It's equivalent to the Hero title in which you must reach the third tier in the title before you can display it. -Savio 15:22, 25 September 2006 (CDT) ::Why is there a note saying that it's not possible to reach the Spearmarshal title yet? I haven't heard about this. — Jyro X 06:03, 2 November 2006 (CST) :::In fact, it is possible to achieve the Spearmarshal title. See - unfortunately he didn't tell me how he achieved the title. -- Sai Qui 18:41, 2 November 2006 (CST) ::::Probably by killing monsters that can revive themselves while still able to get Blessings from Priests... :::::I must say that I'm a little sad about that. As a enthusiastic player you can't reach the higest level because you didn't know that you should kill about 1100 enemys in one area (some less if you solve the quests after farming). In my mind that's unfair. And it's the 3rd max title a fast veteran cannot reach (besides survivor, defender of ascalon). I hope that an update or the elite mission when implemented (or when I found it) will change the situation. :::::Btw Anet, why don't you change the survivor title. E.g. you would have to earn the points without an increase in death count instead of earning them with a death count of 0. This would enable this title for veterans. ---Kai Neah Nung 07:07, 6 November 2006 (CST) We need a description of how/where/when/etc. you "get blessings from priests" that affect this title. I can find no link to this subject. What must a player do after they hit Sunspear Commander to keep acquiring promotion points towards this title? Shaktiboi 09:03, 3 November 2006 (CST) :You get blessings to earn sunspear promotion points from a priest as long as you are below sunspear rank 8 (castellan). -- Sai Qui 07:04, 4 November 2006 (CST) ::Gaile Gray posts answers regarding the Sunspear and Lightbringer titles cap and the Elite Mission. There will be an easier way to achieve max in both titles and the Elite Mission will be placed in the game, her words In a few months. The stop of bounties, hunts, etc. at rank 8 is intentional. ANet knows that some players have found a way around this to reach the final rank and she does not say whether they will nerf it or not. — Gares 08:59, 6 November 2006 (CST) :::Damn...this is a pain. I was/am dead-set on getting Spearmarshal. :( Arshay Duskbrow 00:18, 11 November 2006 (CST) ::::Will the Domain of Anguish be the answer? anyone like to guess? --Lemming64 21:14, 28 November 2006 (CST) ::::: I see NO method for gaining Sunspear rank in the new updates have we been misinformed ~Rud ::::::/fistshake -- Gordon Ecker 02:30, 3 December 2006 (CST) :::::::Someone posted (somewhere, I don't remember where), that Gaile had said that they weren't able to get this completed in time for this update, and that it would be ready in a couple of weeks. I don't remember this person including a link to where this was stated, so I don't know that it is accurate. --Rainith 02:40, 3 December 2006 (CST) ::::::::Here it is on Guru: http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=10083642 — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 02:54, 3 December 2006 (CST) :::::Without knowing anything about Miss Gray's quote, it only takes some common sense to see that Anet would *never* intentionally leave players out like that just because they wanted to finish the story. I was thinking maybe a repeatable quest (such as the Supply Runs in GW: Factions) and thought maybe one of them would be in the Domain of Anguish. Maybe later....a few months later. Carnival King - CK: "Leading the Way" - 3rd December, 2006 @ 8.14am Quests affected? Article says increasing Sunspear Ranking will make certain areas and quests available. Wouldn't it be helpful to list respective events and quests as well as ranking for them to become available?--Mira 10:07, 10 December 2006 (CST) :My question exactly. I second this request. 68.39.169.192 23:49, 26 December 2006 (CST) The minimum rank you must have for what? :"For a foreign character, the minimum rank you must have (if you don't do side quests) is Sunspear Captain." What's this talking about? I'm going to assume that it's supposed to be the minimum rank that will be achieved by doing all the primary quests available to foreign characters, and will edit it as such. -- Gordon Ecker 22:08, 14 December 2006 (CST) :This was obviously written before the update which made foreign characters able to continue the campaign without getting any title in the Sunspear track. Gabe 09:32, 7 January 2007 (CST) ::Actually it was written after the December 1st update. And before the update foreign characters needed to reach the rank of Sunspear General. -- Gordon Ecker 20:19, 7 January 2007 (CST) :::And I just did the math, it was definitely referring the the minimum rank reached by foreign characters doing only primary quests. -- Gordon Ecker 20:26, 7 January 2007 (CST) Forming grp to get Title Anyone up for getting this title? I am planning to do this in the next coule of weeks, most likely on a Friday. The req for joining is: *Must own Guild wars Night-Fall *Must not be rank Castellan *Must NOT leave, or we will all hate you forever lol *Must have ALOT of time to spare! If intrested PM me at: Reedem and Reap (In game name) (72.199.144.210 13:44, 1 January 2007 (CST)) :You can't max this title until Anet implements a major update to allow it. --SET 20:41, 1 January 2007 (CST) ::Yeah, they closed the res loophole a few weeks back. -- Gordon Ecker 23:48, 4 January 2007 (CST) A Land of Heroes Quest When you get the 4 point per kill bounty during this quest does it take in to account your sunspear level or do you always get it? If you always get it can't it be used to reach the max level? :Great point. I'm gonna try that on my warrior. - [[User:Entice789|'Entice789']] (Talk | ) 22:51, 7 January 2007 (CST) ::According to quest article you only get the bounty if you're below Sunspear Commander. -- Gordon Ecker 23:02, 7 January 2007 (CST) :::ohwell, nice thought though ^^ - [[User:Entice789|'Entice789']] (Talk | ) 17:19, 8 January 2007 (CST) Desolation? The Desolation has been the greatest Sunspear points farming area ever. 7 points a kill. just try killing EVERY single monster there. though there are drawbacks, do the quests. and there are TONS of them.-X H K